Mnecraft: Origins
by loveofthegame117
Summary: One finds himself stranded on a beach, with no memory of who he is or how he got there. So naturally, he sets off to find answers.


Author's Note- Hello everyone! This is a short story I came up with, I may add to or clarify later on, but I started this with the intention of it being a one-shot. So other than that, enjoy!

**Minecraft: Origins**

He sat up, gasping. Where was he? He couldn't remember anything, nothing at all. As time passed, he began to calm down, and he observed his surroundings. He was on a beach, with grass and trees nearby. Climbing the small slope of grass, he saw open plain, and further off, large mountains. In the opposite direction he saw an arid desert, littered with cacti and dead bushes.

He sat down hard, head whirling from the sudden turn of events. He struggled to remember how he had come to be here, but all he could recall was a foggy image of a figure with strangely glowing eyes, then blackness. Eventually he stopped trying to remember because the thought of the white-eyed figure filled him with a sense of dread.

As he sat and watched a flower, he became aware of something else- the world was oddly angular. No, it wasn't angular, it was made of blocks! Everywhere he looked, the environment was made of perfect 1x1 meter blocks. Even he had a blocky look to him, rectangle limbs, oblong torso, and a square head.

Everything- the amnesia he was suffering from, the block world, and the solitude, no one to vent his confusion to, nearly sent him over the edge, but before he could do something drastic, he noticed a strange flickering light coming from a sort of ravine nearby. Not seeing a better option, he set off in the direction of the anomaly.

After roughly five minutes of walking, he looked up, and saw the remains of what had obviously once been a great fortress. Holes were littered in the wall, as if explosives had been employed. A gate was in place, but it was missing, either retracted or destroyed. He tentatively inched forward through the gate, prepared to be assaulted at any moment. The inside of the wall didn't look much better, more holes were scattered around the ground, this time accompanied by arrows lodged everywhere, in walls, on the ground, broken or bent shafts on the ground where it looked as if they struck something to hard to lodge in, and instead were deflected. However nothing outside the wall or in the courtyard prepared him for what lay beyond the broken door of the once- proud dwelling.

Inside was total chaos, furniture scattered about in various stages of destruction, weapons made from all sorts of materials accompanied them, sometimes broken, others not. However the most alarming detail was the corpse that lay sagged on the remains of the chair. A blue sword, blade broken, was at his side, and an arrow had lodged in his left shoulder, dangerously close to the heart. But at the sound of his footsteps approaching, the corpse twitched, and his left eye cracked open. When the near-dead man saw his visitor, a resigned smile touched his lips, and with a rusty, weak voice wracked with a slight cough he said "So, I guess… that makes it…. official." The man struggled to get the words out. "My time… has come… to an.. end."

The visitor was confused. What did he mean his time was over? He must be referring to the wounds; they were severe enough that he wouldn't survive them. The man looked remarkably similar to the visitor, but he was clearly older, a beard covered his lower face, looking remarkably like a wide grin, but no joy was derived from the comparison.

As his visitor watched him silently, the man continued on, urgency lacing his tone. "I won't have much more time, but," he coughed long and hard, a horrible hacking noise. When the fit subsided, he continued, his voice weaker "go up the stairs, to where…. You will find a room…. With a bed… and chests… Ignore the chests…. Anything they contained… is long... Gone." The man began to slip away, but with renewed vigor, he persevered forward. "There is a book.. I created... Should this happen…. In it... You will find… the knowledge you need… to survive this world…" The man coughed again, but it wasn't a hacking cough, it was the gentle, weak stutter of a man in his final moments. "I wish… there was… more… I could... do." The man slumped back, life leaving his body, eyes struggling to remain open, his last words left his barely moving lips, little more than a breath. "Good luck." And with that, he ceased to struggle, to move, to do anything.

The visitor stood silently, shocked at what had just transpired. Then he closed his slightly agape mouth, and swallowed, with difficulty, a silent tear leaking from his eye for the deceased stranger. He bowed his head a moment in respect, but when he looked up, the body was gone. Nothing remained, there was no displacement or disturbance, and he was simply gone.

Unsettled by this turn of events, he turned and left in the direction of which the man had directed him. He walked up the stairs, into a once fine room, a large bed in the center, bookshelves dominating one wall, many chests on the other, along with a strange carpenters table- looking thing, and a gray block with a hole in it. Closer observation revealed dying embers in it, suggesting it was a furnace of sorts.

He opened the chests, just to be sure of their emptiness, and sure enough, they were bare. He looked around the room, searching for the book, and his eye alighted on a decorated pedestal. It looked as if it had once held an object, but whatever it was, it was gone. He turned in frustration, hopelessness beginning to well up in him, but he heard a slight rustle, and when he turned rapidly, a book sat on the pedestal, looking as if it had always been there.

Tentatively, he picked up the book, expecting something supernatural to happen. Nothing did. He opened it, and the first page had writing on it

_To who may be reading this book, first may I say I am sorry you have been left here, most likely with no explanation or context. Allow me to shed what light I can. You are in the once- great land of Minecraftia. I say once- great, because it has fallen. I do not know how, or when, or why, but look around, and it will be obvious. Monstrous creatures' prowl at night ruins of great structures lie in disrepair. But how or why does not matter. What matters is you can fix it. I have pieced together knowledge of a problem plaguing this land, though I do not have all of it. _

_I do not know how we come to be here, my predecessor did not know, and I imagine his predecessor did not know either. All we know it has something with the one with white eyes, but I will not speak of him. All you need to know I what is in this book, which will give you the knowledge I had to learn myself, and all before me. Preserve it at all costs, so that you and those who will come after won't have to. _

_Good luck_

Nothing else was on the page. He turned the page and began to read more, read about how to use the table to create the tool she would need, how to build, how to protect, and all about the monsters that lurked around when the sun went down.

He heard a noise and looked up, shocked to see that night had in fact fallen. Moans came from outside and the telltale hissing also reached his ears. A light smile touched upon his lips, more like a grimace, in anticipation for the future. It was time to play.

AN- How did you like it? Leave a review please, and tell me what you think!


End file.
